Another Dead End
by Requipmage1255
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are the main vocalist for the band, Fairy Tail. Read to find out what amazing adventures the two go on! NaLu Band AU
1. Chapter 1

**Another Dead End**

"Hey Natsu wait up!" the blonde girl yelled from the side of the classroom. Natsu turned his head, waiting for the girl to catch up. Once she reached him he started walking again.

"Ya know Natsu, you could give me a sec to catch my breath." She glared at the pinkette.

Meet Lucy Heartfilia the blonde goddess of Magnolia high. And her supposed prince, Natsu Dragneel. She always denied that the two were dating, though she was always around him.

Lisanna Strauss, is one of Lucy's best friends. She had a small crush on Natsu when they were younger but she is well over that now. Also Levy Mcgarden, a huge bookworm and Lucy's best friend. They are always together though not as much as Lucy and Natsu. Then we got the one and only Cana Alberona, the hopeless drunk. Her father, Gildarts Clive is a teacher so she can get away with almost anything. She always hold beer in her water bottle and is Lucy's booty call.

Juvia Lockser, well she's a category of her own. I'll leave you to figure it out. And Erza Scarlet, let's just say she's scary shit.

Then we got the guys squad. Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's rival and best friend but not as close as Natsu and Lucy. He also has a striping problem. Gajeel Redfox, pretty much the same as Gray except he doesn't strip, he just has a lot of piercings. Jellal Fernandez, the more mature guy of the group. People still find it amazing he can even stand them.

And that right there is the most popular group in Magnolia High, Fairy Tail. And guess what, Lucy and Natsu are in a band containing Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Jellal. The others just follow them on tour. They all go to school on the time they have but it's never often.

Lucy is the main female vocalist and Natsu is the main male vocalist. Erza plays guitar and Jellal plays electric. Levy plays keyboard and Gajeel plays bass. Gray plays the drums and Juvia as a backup singer. Before we get ahead of ourselves we need a back story for our main characters.

Lucy is the rich girl. Of course, she ran away from the riches because she hated being treated like she was soooo important. Her mother died when she was young so she has a tragic background.

And then we got Natsu. He was adopted and never knew his biological parents. He was a pretty happy child until, when he was seven, his adoptive parents left without a trace. He was left alone with his one year old sister, Wendy Marvell. Not to mention they lived in the middle of nowhere. So no one was there to take care of them. Well let's say most of them have tragic backgrounds.

Natsu and Lucy continued down the hall, heading to the music room. The music room was life to the members. After school they all met up, even the ones who weren't in the band.

Natsu open the door for Lucy. She walked into a room full of chairs and tables being thrown.

"Hello, people!" the blonde girl yelled over the crowd of yelling people. All attention was turned to her. She waved nervously, then continued to the stage.

Natsu followed, looking like a lost puppy. The rest of the band members went up stage, trying to ignore all the fangirls.

Everyone went to their respective places. Natsu and Lucy going in front of the microphones.

"I hope you guys enjoy this!" Natsu and Lucy said in sync.

Today was their concert, and yes the music room is quite large.

 **Bold- Lucy**

 _Italics- Natsu_

 _ **Bold & italics- both **_

**Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
**  
 **Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love**

 **Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
**  
 _I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine_  
 **(Oh, we had everything)**  
 _Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind_  
 **(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

 _You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_  
 _ **There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love**_

 _ **Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_  
 _I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
 _ **You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

 **Oh, tear ducts and rust**  
 _I'll fix it for us_  
 **We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough**  
 _You're holding it in_  
 **You're pouring a drink**  
 _No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
 **We'll come clean**

As Lucy hit that note, the crowd went wild. She was know to hit notes like that.

 _ **Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
**_  
 _ **Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

 **Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**

As Levy hit that last note on the piano the crowd, once again, went wild. Cheers and clapping could be heard from a miles away. Lucy and Natsu smiled at each other. This was their favorite part of each concert, the crowd. They were so wild, and proud of it.

But who knows, maybe something can go wrong.

* * *

1,102 words! Yay! So this is the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold- Lucy**

 _Italics- Natsu_

 _ **Bold & italics- both **_

**All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like**  
 **  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

This was Natsu and Lucy's favorite song. It reminded them of how they met and little did both of them know, how they felt about each other.

 _ **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

 _ **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

People say that the two voices together sounded like the most beautiful thing on earth. Nothing could make them change the way they sounded. Some people said it sounded like love.

 _And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

Natsu stared at Lucy. She was so happy to be on stage. Her dream is to help people's dreams come true. His dream is certainly has come true.

 **Taking flight, making me feel right like**

 _ **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
**_  
 _ **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

 _ **Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**_

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

 _ **All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
**_  
 **All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed **

Natsu and Lucy exchanged their usual smile.

"We're gonna go on a five minute break! See you guys soon!" Lucy said into the microphone. The crowd, once again, went wild. Cheers and clapping, everything. The band members walked backstage.

Five minutes passed and the band walked back on stage.

"We are back!" the pinkette said to the crowd, which caught their attention, "so for this song, Lucy with be doing a solo." Natsu nodded at Lucy as she walked to the microphone. ****

**This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro**

 **All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised**

 **Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again**

 **Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know**

 ****Lucy moved around the stage, she wasn't so happy and people could clearly see that. Her eyes signaled people to stay away. She could snap in any moment. Her dangerous gaze scared half the audience. No one knows what she could do.

 **Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised**

 **'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me**

 **There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway**

 **Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again**

 **No oh, yeah, yeah**

 **You can never hurt me again**

Lucy finished the song with her voice cracking, signaling Natsu, who quickly got her off stage.

Natsu warned her not to sing that song, for the one reason of her not to break down on stage. She continued to protest against him pulling her of stage. She was sobbing in his arms, which he wish never happened. He hates seeing her cry.

Seeing her anything but happy, that was torture to him. Lucy brought happiness to him.

"Let me go Natsu!" She yelled. Natsu put her down.

"Before you do anything else, Lucy, Think about what you just did. You obviously weren't happy and you scared half the audience!" Natsu snapped at her, which made her rip her hands out of his and run. She ran from him. Something she never thought would happen.

"Lucy!" He yelled. She completely ignored him. She ran out of the school and to her small apartment. That small apartment was her only piece of civilian life she had left. She made it there and flopped down onto her bed. She sobbed and sobbed into the bed like there was no tomorrow.

 **X.X.X.X**

"Thank you all for coming tonight! We had a great time! I hope you did too!" Natsu said. Juvia had taken Lucy's place for the rest of the time.

The room that was once filled with loud, drunk teenagers, is now empty. Natsu only hoped that Lucy didn't do anything dumb.

* * *

Word count 1,179! Not bad… the songs belong to Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato. The song on the last chapter belongs to P!nk. Hope you enjoyed! **  
**


End file.
